Academy Rules
These are the academy Rules! You have 3''' warnings before being suspended. I like to compare them to the Sky, Earth/Land, and lastly Water. Don't you want to continue flying at this haven? Committing "crimes" is the equivalent to falling into the abyss, in which at this point, you're suspended. It's possible that it'll be a Our "law" is nothing to play with, and we expect you to treat them with respect. If you go through this process again, there won't be "suspension", and instead, you'll be exiled forever. If you have further questions on the things you can or can't do, just ask an admin. ---- # You must have an account to roleplay! No "Fandom user number 194.288..." or something similar. # No trolls either! # Do not offend or harass anybody here! We do not accept discrimination in any way; no racial slurs, homophobic messages, etc. You don't know what they're going through. If they bark at you, don't retaliate. #* For those who are going through something, try to be positive as possible online. If that's no use, we encourage you to take a break~ #Do not start petty arguments! Some arguments aren't even about the "actual problem", as they're really about a grudge between two people. #Please no Mary Sues. We try to be fair on Daybreak as much as possible. No one is as perfect as Elza. #Please be reasonable when a character wears (their first) premium rare. It resembles Mary Sue behavior. #Do not use dresses from Systems (Constellation, Star Premium, Jeweling, etc.) unless told otherwise. #DO NOT use anyone else's characters unless: 1) You have permission. 2) That person gave you the character. 3) It's both yours and the other person's own creation. #Vandalizing pages that aren't yours is not tolerated, either. This also applies to claim someone else's art as your own. #* Some people do not like their pages being edited by someone else. Simply don't edit the page. #Do not edit pages with "Do not touch/edit" templates. That also goes for profiles, which do not require the templates. #For a character's visual, you can either draw it or use a doll maker. Recolors aren't acceptable, nor stealing others artwork. #I suggest you refrain from "I'm going to kill myself" and other negative comments. It creates messes on the wiki. #Please don't ask for administration. One's hardwork will be recognized. #Don't play dumb if you try lying about having no warnings. We have receipts. #Characters can share the same color code. Roleplay Rules # Please add dates to your roleplay. The day it starts and ends. This will help with the timeline. Such as Minor Roleplays. # Follow the User in charge of the RP. We don't need chaos # If you want to add something to the User in charge's RP. Ask them before doing so How to create a character This is our application to create a character. Please post it on Pri's message wall. # '''Name: # Age: # Idol Type: # Brand: (You can say they currently have no preferred brand.) # Appearance: # Personality: # Courses: (See Daybreak Academy) #'Dorm Room' (See Female or Male) How to create a character page Male or Female? There are two divisions; one for boys, while the other is for girls. Categories #'From 19/10/2017: '''We would like to ask you to follow a certain pattern with categories on characters pages: #*Your User Category. #*Category: Characters #*Major occupations of the character (i.e. Category: Idols) #*Major affiliations of the character (i.e. Brands, Academies) #*The Character's Category (i.e. Category:of Person) (This usually applies to Idols only) How to create a performance page Title Usually, the title is the idol's full name, then the event (along with the event year), and lastly the stage number, which is usually decided by a list given. # Example: Amagawa Mayu's Sweet Image Girl Audition: Stage 01 Usually below the title is the following: # '''Performers: 'Name # Episode: 'Number # '''Song: 'Name # '''Coords: Name # Appeal: Name Following, the titles "Start", "Performance", and "End" separate the moment before performances (I.e entering the dressing room; Start), the performance (Performance), and the time after the live (End). Categories # User:Name # Performances # Episode Number # Name w/ Year # Name Brands If you want your character(s) to use a brand from the original series', go ahead and create the page, as well as add it to the List of Brands. Category:Browse Category:Terminologies